Con esos amigos
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: "Para que quieres enemigos"...Ese era el pensamiento de Christopher Hemsworth, existoso actor australiano, interprete del personaje de Thor, cuando 'ayudado' por sus amigos intenta confesar un amor que a estado guardando desde hace ya algo de tiempo pero mas que ayudar ¿Porque parece que Renner y Downey Jr. intantan sabotearlo? -Hiddelsworth, Slash, Lemon- 'estas advertido'
1. ¿Ayuda?

**Nota de autor: **Les traigo una historia nueva, muy, pero MUY fuera de mi zona de confort, espero les agrade, ya que a mi me gusto escribirla, y si no les agrada tambien haganmelo saber,

Amo a ambos actores y soy parte de ese fandom llamado Hiddelsworth xD

Una cosa mas ¡Faltan 30 dias para el estreno de Thor 2!

Sorry tenia que decirlo xD

**Genero: **Comedia, Romance y un 10% de Drama

**Pareja: **Hiddelsworth (ChrisxTom)

* * *

-¿Ayuda?

Aun lo recuerda, claro en su mente, el dulce sonido de la risa de Elsa, cuando ella le había dicho lo que había descubierto y cómo el presa del pánico trato de negarlo, siendo su nerviosismo y rostro tintado en rojo el que había confirmado las sospechas de su mujer

-Te gusta Thomas Hiddelston –la voz de Elsa jamás le había sonado tan aterradora, pese a que la mujer apenas y había mencionado aquello con un tono que reprimía la risa, y una pisca de entusiasmo que le causaba el ver a su marido así, como quien ve a una adolescente que acaba de ser descubierta por su amor secreto

-Yo…Elsa –trato de excusarse, de verdad creía que la hermosa rubia haría un escándalo de todo eso, estaban llevando un divorcio cordial, sugerido por la Pataki, su relación fuera de ser de marido y mujer era como tratar con una hermana, con una amiga que te escucha y te aconseja, si, había cariño, pero la pasión estaba ya muy lejos de ellos.

Un 'lo sabía' seguido de un golpecito en el hombro –poco propio de una dama tan delicada como ella – es lo que había recibido Hemsworth, y si de algo estaba segura su 'esposa' era de que, si algo tenían en común Thor y su marido era que en ocasiones actuaban de manera tan impulsiva y que en otras, no comprendían ni un mínimo de lo que la situación que se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos

-¿Lo sabias? –pregunto desorientado, perdiendo por un momento el piso y sintiéndose confundido, como a un niño que le acaban de explicar el vuelo de un ave y que aún no comprende

-Es muy obvio, Chris –sonrió Elsa y él se aterro aún más, si, no se explicaba como su mujer es que lo estaba tomando aún mejor que el

-¿No estas molesta? –se atrevió a preguntarle, y ella negó y por un momento creyó ver en la mirada de la mujer que amo, un deje de entusiasmo, pero quizá solo estaba enloqueciendo

-No, para nada –y ahí había terminado toda esa discusión, que de discusión no tuvo nada, solo llevo a Chris a sentirse avergonzado y descubierto y a Elsa sentir una paz al haber afrontado lo que, según ella junto con todo el set de Thor menos su marido y el inglés se habían dado cuenta ya, ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro

Todavía lo recordaba, aunque tenía un par de meses de haber sucedido, aun lo recordaba, claramente como Elsa tras ese día de haberle pedido que fuera sincero con ella, le había sacado toda la verdad sobre sus sentimientos para con el carismático y hermoso inglés, y lo que también recordaba es que no había sido tan difícil como lo que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento, si, en ese preciso momento que nervioso y a punto del colapso se encontraba platicando con Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner, Chris Evans & Robert Downey Jr, el aire se le iba, porque diablos, Chris E. no había podido mantener la boca cerrada en todo este asunto

-¡Agh! –suspiro angustiado, frustrado y nervioso, ante la mirada todos, y sobre todo ante lo divertido que parecía Downey Jr., con su predicamento

-Jamás imagine verte así ricitos –Robert fue el primero en decir algo, acompañado de la risa de Renner y de Ruffalo, Hemsworth aun con el rostro hundido en sus manos, pensó que si Robert interpretaba tan bien a Tony Stark era porque claramente compartían algo de esa personalidad egocéntrica, un mínimo de cosas, pero las compartían aunque a veces podía pensar que eran completamente iguales

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –menciono Jeremy aguantando las ganas de reír, la pregunta era completa y absolutamente estúpida, pero lo que le causaba más risa era la mirada de pánico del rubio

Robert y Jeremy reían, ellos se divertirían con eso, solo pensaban en lo divertido que sería ver a Hemsworth así, tartamudear nervioso y asustado frente al inglés, tratando con todas sus fuerzas declararse, pero existía un detalle que Christopher desconocía, el echo siempre de que, tanto Robert como Jeremy estaban enterados de que Thomas William Hiddelston le correspondia al intérprete de Thor, pero no lo dirían, no ahora

-Ok, te ayudare –sonrió radiante, una sonrisa que a ambos Chris les dio escalofríos, no era tan sencillo que Robert se prestara a aquello ¿oh si?

-¡Yo también! –casi grito entusiasmado Jeremy

-Hm, pues creo que yo igual –dijo Mark

Y por un momento Chris H. pensó que algo no andaba bien con el par peligroso que representaban a Tony Stark y con Hawkeye

-o-

Aún faltaban un par de semanas antes de que comenzara el rodaje de Avengers, Thomas estaba instalado en su departamento en Los ángeles, le emocionaba mucho la idea de volver a ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo, de volver a ver sobre todo al intérprete de Thor, su corazón brincaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo dolía un poco, recordaba el primer día de filmación, cuando Chris Hemsworth llego vestido con el traje de Thor, que lo hacía ver tan imponemte frente a todos, ese momento en el que le robo el aliento, y le robo también el corazón, según él, de forma casi patética se había enamorado del australiano, y había abandonado ese amor casi al mismo tiempo que este se había gestado, por algo tan simple como que el rubio tenia esposa y esperaba a su primer hijo

El timbre sonó y abandono su lectura, extrañado que a las 9 de la noche alguien le visitara, camino con las pantuflas hasta la entrada del hermosos departamento, y lo que vio lo saco de balance por completo

-Hola Tom –frente ah el, el imponente Hemsworth le sonreirá y parecía que algo ocultaba tras su espalda

-Chris, ¡Hola! Ehehe –rio con nerviosismo, y le sonrió con verdadera emoción, mientras Hemsworth parado frente ah el lucia tranquilo, nada mas lejos de la realidad, ya que por dentro el hombre temblaba echo un mar de nervios

-¿Puedo….pasar? –pregunto aun sonriendo y Tom se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, este entro ocultando aun lo que traía en su espalda y Tom le miro curioso

-¿Qué escondes? –Dominado por la curiosidad, Tom intento ver –sin éxito –lo que el rubio fortachón escondía

-Es, un pequeño regalo –trato de contralar su nerviosismo, pero temblaba ante la mirada de Tom que en este momento parecía la de un niño pequeño, dominado por la curiosidad y el entusiasmo, sus ojos se iluminaron, maravillosamente para Chris, cuando este saco de su espalda un pequeño peluche de Loki y se lo tendió al inglés, que lo tomo con verdadera fascinación

-Es genial Chris –le sonrió en agradecimiento y eso era suficiente para que el australiano inflara el pecho con orgullo

-Bueno, yo quería…decirte algo –se llenó de valentía mientras el otro ya había dejado el pequeño peluche en el sillón donde antes bebía un té y leía su libro

-Si claro, dime amigo –esa palabra peso en el pecho de ambos, sintiendo la tristeza de llamarse así, cuando ambos sin saber que el otro, quería que fueran mucho más que eso

-Bueno, veras…yo…-la garganta se le cerraba y pronto sintió el peso de lo que estaba a punto de decir, no podía sostenerle la mirada, no cuando Tom le miraba intrigado y curioso, con esa juguetona curiosidad que solo él podía mostrar, y cuando la palabras estaban a punto de salir, su teléfono celular se escuchó sonar acallando le silencio que inundaba ese departamento

-¡Diablos! –musito en un susurro débil y se maldijo aún más cuando al ver en la pantalla de su celular de quien provenía esa llamada

-Contesta –sonrió Tom decepcionado un poco por la interrupción

-¡Alo! –gruño como si de Thor se tratara, molesto y frustrado

-Ricitos, ¿como van las cosas? –dijo con burla en su voz, sabiendo que seguramente había interrumpido algo importante para el australiano

-Estoy ocupado Robert –se alejó un poco del Ingles que en ese momento había ido a contestar el teléfono de su departamento que había sonado casi estratégicamente al mismo tiempo que el había contestado su celular

-Hm, estas con Tom –dijo pícaro y el se sonrojo suavemente

-Si y estaba a punto de decirle…eso –murmuro volteándolo a ver para cerciorarse que no le escuchara

-Pues deja eso para después, los chicos y yo estamos en un bar, celebrando antes de entrar a grabaciones, ya sabes que después no vamos a poder hacerlo, así que tráelo y vengan a celebrar con nosotros – Chris bufo

Mientas con Tom

-Alo –contesto el ingles

-¡Tom! Hola, ¿esta Chris contigo? –al otro lado de la línea Jeremy trataba de no reír, sabía perfectamente que el intérprete de Thor estaba ahí, al fin y al cabo él les había avisado

-Sí, ¿que sucede? –pregunto un poco extrañado

-Es que estamos aquí, en un bar, y bueno, no es lo mismo sin ustedes, así que nos preguntábamos si querías venir, puedes, ya sabes, traer a tu novio fortachón –Jeremy se comenzó a partir de la risa, jurando que al otro lado de la línea, el intérprete de Loki se había sonrojado claramente, este volteo casi violentamente a mirar a Chris que aun estaba absorto en su discusión con Robert

-Sabes que él no es mi novio, Jeremy –el tono que uso solo alentó al actor a reír un poco mas

-Pero te gustaría –Tom se volvió a sonrojar ante la aclaración, y si era cierto, le encantaría que así fuera

-¿Entonces? –volvió a cuestionar Jeremy

-Le preguntare –dejo el teléfono aun lado

-Tom, Chris –ambos se sonrojaron al momento que se llamaron casi al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la línea tanto Robert como Jeremy reían

-Tu primero –ofreció caballerosamente el australiano

-Jeremy quiere saber si no gustas ir a tomar unos tragos a un bar, los chicos están ahí y quieren hacerlo antes de comenzar las grabaciones –contesto Tom

-Claro, Robert me acaba de sugerir lo mismo –sonrió y Tom volvió su atención al teléfono

-Está bien ¿Dónde es?, si, si se en donde está, nos vemos –colgó al mismo tiempo que Chris lo había hecho con Robert, tomo su chaqueta y se calzo unos zapatos, salió acompañado del rubio, que en ese momento parecía tener un halo de frustración y enfado, cuando llegaron al auto del actor, Chris caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del copiloto cosa que hizo que Tom se sonrojara y por un momento se sintiera como una chica, regañándose mentalmente por el acto, todo el trayecto hacia el bar fue extrañamente silencioso y cómodo, ninguno decía nada, ninguno se atrevía, ambos envueltos en el nerviosismo de estar juntos en ese momento

-o-

Media hora después estaban entrando en el bar donde Jeremy les había indicado, Robert ya estaba ebrio y Chris E. parecía tratar de mantenerlo a raya, sin éxito claro está, Jeremy parecía también borracho, pero en menor medidas que el intérprete de Tony, ambos se unieron a ellos en una mesa apartada del bullicio del lugar, rápido pidieron una ronda para todos y la bebida comenzó a correr sin consideración alguna, Robert bebía al igual que Jeremy, Tom y ambos Chris lo hacían en menor medida

-Vamos ricitos, no seas aguafiestas –Robert ya perdido un poco más en el alcohol empujo a Hemsworth en un movimiento que resulto casi estratégico, el rubio no lo vio venir entonces derramo toda su bebida sobre la camisa de Tom, que se encontraba parado a un lado suyo, bastante avergonzado rápidamente pidió algo con que ayudar a su amigo a limpiarse, el bar tender le tendió un trapo limpio y este comenzó a limpiar el desastre que Downey había ocasionado, entonces a escena entro Jeremy, que igual de tomado que Robert choco contra la espalda del intérprete de Loki, causando que se juntara más al rostro de un sonrojado Hemsworth que le limpiaba el pecho, casi rozándose sus labios, Tom se sostenía de los hombros de Chris para no caer, mientras instintivamente el rubio le había tomado de la cintura para evitar que cayera sin remedio al suelo, aun lado de ellos tanto Robert como Jeremy reían con ganas

-Chris, creo que es hora de llevar a este par a casa –Chris Evans rompió la tensión del ambiente y tomo suavemente al australiano en el hombro que dejo de perderse en las gemas que tenía por ojos el ingles

-Si claro –soltó a regañadientes la cintura del mayor y se dirigió hasta el par de ebrios que hacían desmanes no muy lejos de ahí, enfadado los arrastro fuera del bar, ayudado de Mark que jalaba a Jeremy para que saliera de ahí, cuando Chris H. volteo a ver al rubio este le sonrió

-No te preocupes, yo lo llevo –sonrió Evans refiriéndose a Thomas

-Ok –frustrado y enfadado salió del bar acompañado de ese par de ebrios que lo único que habían hecho era arruinarle la noche

-Vamos Tom, te llevare a tu departamento –el ingles que hasta el momento había mantenido la mirada agachada para ocultar su sonrojo asintió siendo observado por Evans

-Si –musito avergonzado y casi muriendo de los nervios

-Otro día lo lograras –sonrió Evans a su amigo

-¿Qué? –volteo a mirarle sorprendido

-Tú y Chris –

-¿Q-quien te…? Robert –musito algo molesto cuando ya se encontraban fuera del bar

-Sabes que no es capaz nunca de mantener la boca cerrada –respondió el rubio y Hiddelston asintió, Robert no era capaz de guardar un secreto, ambos caminaron al automóvil del rubio y subieron dirigiéndose al departamento del inglés, era cierto que Downey no sabia guardar secretos, pero había uno que si guardaba, la atracción que correspondía Hemsworth hacia Hiddelston y lo hacía solo para diversión suya, solamente para eso

-o-

Cuando los hubo dejando a cada uno de los ebrios impertinentes en su casa se dirigió hacia la suya, frustrado, enfadado, y a punto de querer golpear a alguien, entro a la casa, donde Elsa aguardaba leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones de la sala

-¿Todo salió bien? –pregunto, divirtiéndose con el rostro de su marido que claramente contesta un "no"

Si eso le esperaba a Christopher Hemsworth, si esa era la clase de ayuda que ellos querían brindarle, entonces sabía que iba a hacer mas difícil declararse a Tom de lo que una vez había pensado

Continuara…

* * *

¿Les gusto o no?¿Debo de eliminarlo o seguirlo?

Ustedes deciden :33

Las quiero...

¿Merezco un comentario?


	2. Encerrados

Aakjdfasdkfasdfasdfasdflkkjads no tarde casi nada...-si un mes es casi nada para mi- LOL!

Ya fui a ver Thor 2: me gusto tanto que la voy a ir a ver el jueves y escribir un fanfic con tematica de la peli

Se llama 'No volvere a perderte' por si quieren leerlo

Bueno ya, disfruten el Cap :33

* * *

–Encerrados

Solo se escuchaba la risa fresca y divertida de su esposa, ambos dentro del remolque de Chris Hemsworth esperaban que el asistente de director llegara con las indicaciones de cuáles eran las escenas que se rodarían ese día, tenía colocadas ya las extensiones de cabello y aguardaba que le trajeran el vestuario del dios del trueno para colocárselo

-¿Qué es tan divertido Elsa? –pregunto Hemsworth rojo hasta las orejas, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos,

-Todo lo que me acabas de decir –volvió a reír su esposa, acababa de escuchar de la última travesía de su marido y Tom Hiddelston, como había ido decidido al departamento del inglés para declararse, como con una maléfica precisión Downey Jr. lo había interrumpido y todo lo ocurrido en el bar después de ser arrastrados ahí

-Deberías mantenerte alejado de Downey Jr. y de Jeremy –le miro tratando de reprimir una risa de burla

-Crees que no lo he intentado, crees que no trato de que no se metan en esto, esto no es mi culpa, es de Evans –menciono frustrado y molesto, Evans que estaba sentado a un palmo de ellos brinco en su asiento

-A mí no me me…-fue interrumpido

-Si te meto, tú fuiste a decirle a Robert y Jeremy de lo mío con Tom –le miro enfadado y desesperado, Elsa volvió a reír, su marido no tenía ayuda por ningún lado, con un par de conspiradores que solo se querían divertir un rato y con un soldado que no servía para la causa

-Lo siento –bajo la cabeza Evans, tenía razón había metido la pata al contarle aquello a ese par de burlones

-Ya te lo dije cariño, quítatelos de encima –Elsa regulo su respiración para dejar de reír y decir aquello

-Son peor que las cucarachas Elsa, mil veces peores, no se van –Elsa ya no quería reír mas, pero no podía evitarlo ver tan frustrado a su esposo le causaba mucha gracia

-Vale, vale, yo te ayudare –menciono sonriente, y Hemsworth suspiro aliviado

-Gracias, gracias –menciono emocionado

-Pero tendrá que ser después –contesto antes de que Chris H. se hiciera más ilusiones

-¿Cómo? –pregunto sin podérselo creer

-Tengo una pasarela en Milán querido, no puedo faltar es un evento importante al que tengo que ir SOLA porque mi marido tiene que filmar, así que –tomo su bolso ferragamo, se puso los lentes negros y se levantó caminando a la salida del remolque no sin antes besarle la mejilla a su marido, y despedirse de Evans, Hemsworth cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse se dio cuenta de algo, su esposa se la estaba cobrando

-Diablos –murmuro y Evans se sintió mal por su amigo

-Lo siento amigo –dijo Evans él era el único soldado que le quedaba, Ruffalo no era de mucha ayuda al fin y al cabo, para él era un asunto fuera de su interés

-Evans ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le hablo Robert cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos, a pocos metros estaban montando el set para comenzar a grabar las primeras escenas, solo aparecían Clark y Evans, era la escena del avión, cuando llevaban al Capitán América a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Estaba con Chris en su remolque –sonrió y Robert soltó un pequeño bufido de fastidio

-Pues apúrate héroe de américa, tocan tus escenas y Clark ya está listo –Evans asintió pero antes de que se fuera Jeremy le hablo

-¿Chris esta solo? –Evans asintió

-Elsa se fue ya hace un rato –contesto y se encamino al set, ya vestía la ropa de Steve Rogers así que no hacía más falta que se presentara en el lugar para filmar, Jeremy sonrió con cierta malicia que solo le hizo pensar a Downey Jr. que algo divertido estaba a punto de pasar

-¿En qué estás pensando? –se acercó Robert y este le sonrió

-Hemsworth está solo, en su remolque, y sus escenas no empiezan a ser rodadas hasta mañana, hoy es solo prueba de vestuario para él y para Tom –Robert ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa –que tal si, les damos una ayudadita –miro a Robert y este sonrió

-Pero el Capitán América –volteo a mirar a Evans que jugaba con Clark, como si en ese momento Coulson quisiera besar al héroe de la nación

-Está ocupado con sus escenas, y si llega a preguntar le decimos que fueron a área de buffete –rio

-Localízame a Hiddelston, Ojo de Halcón –el intérprete de Estar rio cuando Jeremy salió apresurado a buscar a su víctima, si todo salía como lo planeaba tendrían un día de rodaje bastante divertido

Thomas estaba en área de vestuario, le encantaba usar su traje de Loki e interpretarlo, había ganado mucha fama con su actuación en la primera película que se filmó de Thor, en ese momento le estaban quitando la extensiones de cabello

-Señor Hiddelston, es todo por ahora, en un rato más volveremos para ayudarle a quitar el traje –Tom asintió y la joven que le había ayudado salió del lugar

-Hola Tom –saludo Renner que entraba en el vestuario en ese momento

-¿No estabas comenzando filmación ya? –pregunto un Hiddelston desorientado

-No, empezaron con las escenas de Evans –sonrió – Oye te queda muy bien el traje de Loki ¿lo modificaron? –Tom asintió, le gustaba mucho este traje aunque el de Loki de la película de Thor aquel con la capa verde era su favorito

-Bueno, a que venía…ah sí, Joss me pidió que si podría buscar a Chris, está en su remolque –sonrió y Tom hizo una expresión de duda

-Es que le urge checar un par de cosas del libreto de Thor –se estaba comenzando a delatar –y yo ya tengo que filmar con Scarlett así que por favor, hazme ese favor ¿sí? –Tom asintió

-Está bien, iré a verlo ahora mismo –el intérprete de Hawkeye salió corriendo de vestuario a avisarle a Downey que estaba todo listo mientras, más tranquilo Tom retomo el rumbo hacia el remolque del intérprete de Thor

Escucho tocar la puerta de metal un par de veces e imagino que era Joss para darle alguna indicación que se le haya olvidado, hace un par de minutos que se había ido y que habían terminado de discutir sus líneas y como seria su participación

-Adelante –contesto cuando trataba de quitarse una de las muñequeras del vestuario pero esta no cedía en el broche, no noto cuando Tom Hiddelston se adentró en el remolque cerrando la puerta

-Hola Chris –le saludo divertido al notar como peleaba con el vestuario

-T-tom –el intérprete de Thor peleo para que rostro no se encendiera en un rojo intenso que le hiciera parecer como un semáforo, Hiddelston estaba ahí, en su remolque ambos solos después de lo sucedido en el bar, el inglés sonreía y eso solo hacía que Chris se embobara y pusiera más nervioso

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar

-Renner me pidió de favor que te avisara que Joss quería platicar algo del guion contigo –sonrió

-Ah eso, Joss ya vino a verme, gracias –le sonrió ocultando el nerviosismo

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a quitarme el traje de Loki –Tom noto un poco de decepción en la mirada de Chris, sabía que sus escenas no se filmaban hasta mañana entonces ya era momento para que ellos se fueran cada uno directo a su casa

-Sí, yo también –sonrió decepcionado

-Bueno, nos vemos –sonrió tom y se dirigió a la entrada, cuando trato de empujarla esta no cedió

-¿Qué pasa Tom? –le miro extrañado Chris

-La puerta no quiere abrir –le miro angustiado

-¡Stark! –Robert volteo para verlo, cuando escucho que Renner le llamo

-¿Qué pasa Ojo de Halcón? –se quitó los lentes oscuros, y le miro con la burla con la que miraría Anthony Stark

-Tom va hacia el remolque del grandote –cuando lo escucho la sonrisa de Robert se ensancho, después de decirle a Renner que se quedara ahí, porque si no todos sospecharían que se habían ido juntos a seguramente hacer algo malo, él se encamino hacia el remolque de Hemsworth, cuando hubo llegado ahí pego la oreja al frio metal y los escucho platicar, con cuidado, maestría y sin hacer ruido encontró un par de materiales de filmación lo suficientemente pesados para trabar la puerta del remolque, fue un poco difícil para la poca musculatura con la que contaba pero lo logro, trabo la puerta y se fue de ahí antes de que alguien más notara que el tenía la culpa de lo que estaba por pasar

-¿Qué? –se acercó hasta la puerta y la intento abrir, esta no cedió una vez más, Chris comenzó a impacientarse, esto no era normal, la empujo una segunda y una tercera vez y la puerta continuaba sin querer abrirse, cuando estaba a punto de intentar de nuevo Tom le llamo

-Chris –la voz del inglés sonaba alterada y nerviosa cuando el intérprete de Thor volteo para mirarlo se encontró con que el castaño respiraba con algo de dificultad y estaba sentado al pie del pequeño sillón del remolque, Chris de inmediato corrió hasta él y se arrodillo para esta a su altura

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto asustado, Tom sudaba mucho y temblaba ligeramente, respiraba con algo de dificultad y estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico

-¿Estamos encerrados? –pregunto apenas en un hilillo de voz tímido y lleno de temor, no era el lugar, no tenía miedo a lugares pequeños, no era claustrofóbico, ni la persona, es más estaba agradecido de estar con Chris y no solo, era la situación, jamás le había agradado quedarse encerrado en algún lugar, lo odiaba, le ponía los nervios de punta

-Si –asintió Hemsworth que trataba de estar tranquilo, él no debía alterarse por nada, menos cuando miraba como el inglés estaba cruzando por un ataque

-Tranquilízate Tom –le sonrió levantándolo un poco y colocándolo en el sillón

-S-si –tartamudeo apenas un poco para que Chris entendiera que estaba haciendo amago por estar tranquilo

-Hagamos algo para que te distraigas en lo que nos sacan, ¿está bien? –Tom sonrió ante la consideración del australiano, ninguno se había dado cuenta –gracias a los nervios alterados de Tom –que estaban solos en ese remolque

Pasaron un par de horas, y aun no había señal de que alguien les fuera a sacar de ahí, Chris hacia todo lo posible por distraer a Tom, contándole cosas de cuando vivía en Australia, antes de que llegara a trabajar en Thor, cosas que Tom ya sabía bueno, algunas, otras estaba maravillado en conocerlas, pero de igual manera, aunque el tiempo pasaba, Tom no podía mantenerse completamente tranquilo, es más, parecía que sus nervios se incrementaban cada vez mas

-Chris –murmuro apenas un poco con la mirada ligeramente alterada y volviendo a temblar a un lado del australiano, junto sus manos que comenzaban a temblar para tratar de tranquilizarse, Chris comprendía que ya llevaban el suficiente tiempo para que Thomas creyera que jamás los sacarían de ahí

-Tranquilízate Tom –tomo las manos del inglés entre las suyas, maravillándose de la suavidad de las mismas, Tom intento sonreír pero el miedo no lo dejaba actuar libremente

-Chris, quiero salir de aquí –murmuro apenas con los ojos verdes cerrados y los nervios en punta, al intérprete de Thor ya no se le ocurría algo más que hacer para salir de ese lugar, Joss tenía que haberse dado cuenta desde hace rato que ellos dos faltaban, se golpeó mentalmente, Joss creía que ambos habían salido ya de prueba de vestuario, Downey, Renner y Evans seguramente creían que ya se habían regresado a su departamento

-Cálmate Tom –comenzaba a temblar más, y Chris solo se le ocurrió una cosa para calmar al alterado inglés, con suavidad lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo de la muñeca para hacerlo sentarse en sus piernas, con un brazo lo sostenía de la cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba sus cabellos, Tom rojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos se refugiaba en el pecho fuerte de su hermano 'Thor' con ambas manos sobre el pecho esculpido del australiano, así acurrucado en Hemsworth pudo ver la tranquilidad por un momento

Evans estaba nervioso, Jeremy y Renner estaban jugando ambos en sus celulares, sin bromear, sin decir un chiste o hacer una broma y eso jamás era buena señal eso solo significaba una cosa, ya la habían hecho y alguien estaba sufriendo por eso

-¿Han visto a Tom? –pregunto al intérprete de Tony Stark que en ese momento terminaba de enviar un texto

-Hm, en el camerino de Hemsworth creo –ignoro olímpicamente al rubio

-No estaba en prueba de vestuario –Jeremy brinco y miro mal a Downey, los acababa de delatar

-Ah sí…no sé, déjame de molestar Capi –murmuro nervioso y fingiendo hastió

-Robert, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –le miro mal

-Yo, nada…espera a dónde vas –grito cuando Evans comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el remolque de su amigo Hemsworth, el juraba que se había hace un par de horas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado y había dejado que ese par de burlones hiciera de las suyas, otra vez

-¡ROBERT, QUE HICISTE! –grito cuando al llegar vio la puerta trabada del remolque, Robert rodo los ojos mientras Jeremy y Scarlett que los habían acompañado comenzaban a reírse

-¡Nada! Solo ayudar –hizo un puchero que molesto un poco más a Evans

-Jeremy ayúdame a retirar esto –le demando y el actor no tubo de otra que ayudar a mover todo lo que había colocado Robert para trabar la puerta

-Contigo hablo luego –gruño cuando quitaron todo de la puerta y el primero en entrar fue Evans, seguido de Robert, Jeremy y Scarlett

-Vaya, yo sabía que eso del Thunderfrost y el Hiddelsworth si existía –dijo burlón el moreno, tomando una foto, Chris H. se sobresaltó y Tom cuando escucho el comentario de Robert casi como un rayo se retiró de encima del actor

-Esto ira directo a Tumblr –murmuro apenas Jeremy riendo, Chris H no comprendía, Tom sonrojado mencionaba a trompicones que no era lo que pensaban, estaba a punto de darle otro colapso nervioso y ahora no era porque estuviera encerrado, Scarlett trataba de mantenerse calmada no gritar de emoción por lo que vio, solo sonreía

-Chris, lleva a Tom a que le den algo para que se calme –el rubio asintió tomando a Tom de la mano y sosteniéndolo de la cintura ayudándolo a salir del remolque, Scarlett salió tras ellos acompañada de Jeremy no se perdería eso por nada, cuando Robert estaba pensando en salir Evans lo detuvo

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Robert? –dijo enfadado, en ese momento a Downey le parecía ver al capitán américa regañarle

-Solo fue una broma –hizo un gracioso puchero

-Ese tipo de bromas no son divertidas –se llevó una mano a la cabeza para acariciar sus sienes

-Para mí sí lo son –murmuro

-Pudiste hacer que a Tom le diera un ataque –Robert sintió un poco de celos por la preocupación tan repentina de Evans por el ingles

-¿Te importa tanto? ¿Acaso eres la competencia del niño surfista? –pregunto acercándose al intérprete del héroe americano, Chris se quedó ahí, congelado por tanta cercanía

-N-no es eso, es mi amigo y no fue nada divertido –argumento

-Tch, pues nada le paso –le guiño el ojo coqueto –deberías fijarte en otras cosas más importantes que en eso Evans, como en mi –murmuro apenas y Chris creyó por un momento que había alucinado cuando escucho eso, se quedó ahí parado, no sabiendo que hacer mientras el ilustre 'Stark' como lo solía llamar Jeremy ya que era tan parecido, se alejaba del lugar

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Se preguntó, pero alejo eso de su mente primero estaba en ir a ver como se encontraba Thomas después de la broma poco divertida de Renner y Downey Jr.

Continuara…

* * *

Contestare Rw ¡Ohyeah!

Zanzamaru: Gracias por tu camion de comentarios ;/; y si esa era la idea, descojonarte, espero este tambien te parezca divertido

Tomoyo: BATMAN! que diga CONTY! ya la traje u.u espero que te guste, y gracias por el comentario :33

Naoki: Si pobrecito, sufrira tanto que conste que no es mi culpa, que bueno que te haya gustado

Thor-n-yaoi: Oh no te angusties esto no ira a la friendzone ni a patadas, ni aunque me amenazen, esos hombres quedaran juntos por el amor al Hiddelsworth" espero te guste el nuevo cap

Bueno eso fue todo; ¿Quieren Spoiler? dejenme un Review y no no es chantaje u.u

Los quiero :33

¿Borro esta cosa o traigo conti? Contestenme con un comentario


	3. Benedict Cumberbatch

¡Aleluya! Alabemos al señor y cosas asi porque ya vine con nuevo capitulo, todo lleno de drama y weas de celos y amor..

tengo un par de cosas que aclarar u.u (?)

1.- No soy pinche perfecta (?) solo hago esto por diversion y espero las sigua divirtiendo mi horrenda forma de escribir xD

2.- No me peguen si escribi mal por ahi en el fic el apellido de Benedict, la wea no la puedo pronunciar menos escribir xD

3.- Esto esta lleno de celos y amor y cosas asi raras (?)

Ya como sea, lean y espero les guste, Bye~

* * *

–Benedict Cumbertbach

Christopher Hemsworth no era una persona que pudiera odiar a otra con facilidad, pero en ese momento deseaba que sus enormes manos se posicionaran en el cuello del actor inglés y evitar los comentarios que hacían que Tom riera con tanta dulzura y felicidad

-Benny, basta –dijo Tom entre risas, Benedict había llegado a la filmación hace una semana, con la excusa de querer saludar a su amigo Tom, se pasaba ahí horas acompañándolo, si el castaño tenía que filmar Cumbertbach le esperaba hasta que terminara, era una semana y el rubio ya no lo toleraba

_-Beachboy… ¿Por qué traes esa cara? –Robert era un experto en burlarse de la pena ajena, por eso cuando Cumbertbach llego al set ese lunes por la mañana, animado con la idea de ver a Thomas actuar el rol de Loki, Robert sabía que podía sacar partido de eso para divertirse _

_-Por nada –gruño, o eso le parecido escuchar al intérprete de Iron man que reprimió una carcajada _

_-Benedict tiene muy acaparado a Tomo ¿no crees? –otro gruñido _

_-Supongo que Benny –imito la voz de Hiddelston –debe ser muy divertido –el 'dios del trueno' se ajustó las muñequeras y salió enfadado de su remolque sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada al moreno, Downey Jr. al verle salir comenzó a carcajearse, si, se iba a divertir mucho con la visita de Benedict_

_Chris no podía tolerar esa mezcla de sentimientos, entre celos, enfado y frustración, desde el primer día que el intérprete de Sherlock llego a la locación lo supo, esa semana o el tiempo que decidiera el inglés a quedarse no iba a ser placentero, no cuando lo veía pasearse constantemente acompañado a Tom, no dejándolo ni un segundo solo, y ahí estaba otra vez, Benedict haciendo reír a Tom _

_-Se nota muy divertido –Escucho la voz de Jeremy a su espalda, con ese tono tan burlón, lo que eran él y Robert no le ayudaban en anda_

_-Supongo –la voz de 'Thor' en ese momento se escuchó tan grave como un gruñido _

_-Benny –lo nombro así solo para molestarlo –se nota que aprecia mucho a Tom y Tom a el –Jeremy rio, al ver como el rostro de Chris se transformaba en la cara más fiera que Thor podía poner_

_-Es su amigo, como no lo va a apreciar –empuño sus manos, a lo lejos, en la mesa destinada para la comida de la producción, Benny bromeaba con Tom haciéndolo reír, y no había nada que le jodiera más al interprete rubio que no ser el causante de esa sonrisa_

_-¿Tu no pareces muy contento? –murmuro Jeremy _

_-Al contrario, estoy que muero de felicidad –respondo sarcástico y a Jeremy le parecido comparar a Hemsworth con un enorme perro labrador enfadado y con el pelo encrespado, porque cualquier palabra que se escapaba de sus labios sonaba a un gruñido _

_Ahí acabo toda la conversación a Hemsworth se le habían escapado las ganas de comer y se alejó de su compañero de rodaje volviendo a la 'seguridad' del remolque para atormentarse el solo con la infame idea de que Tom prefería a Benedict por encimas de el _

_La horrible semana se convirtió en dos, era tanto horrible para Chris como horrenda para Tom, al principio cuando Benedict había llegado al set se alegró, Cumbertbach era uno de sus mejores amigos desde antes de que alcanzara toda esa fama al interpretar al Dios del engaño, adoraba tenerlo cerca, le encantaba bromear con él, pero de unos días para acá, la situación se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña tensión, siempre que Chris estaba cerca_

_-Creo que no le agrado nada a tu amigo –murmuro un poco Benny, como le decía de cariño, Tom dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos para verle_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –sí, él lo había notado también, esa mirada de reproche a lo 'Thor' que le dirija el rubio cada que los veía juntos_

_-Tommy, no es muy discreto cuando quiere matarme con la mirada –Tom agacho la mirada avergonzado, y desconociendo la razón de aquella actitud, Benny tomo un poco de té de la taza que tenía en las manos y sonrió_

_-No sé qué le sucede –murmuro apenas_

_-Dime una cosa –Tom levanto la mirada observando a su amigo_

_-¿Él te gusta? –todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, la sangre se comenzó a agolpar en su rostro de manera furiosa, sonrojándolo, convirtiéndolo en una cereza, sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, quiso volverse pequeño y perderse dentro de aquel remolque, quizá ocultarse bajo el sillón donde estaba sentado con Benedict en ese momento _

_-Po-porque…lo preguntas –primera mala señal, había tartamudeado, sin contar que su rostro era un tomate maduro y sudaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón _

_-Bueno, supuse que ustedes tenían algo –Tom negó de manera fugaz con la cabeza_

_-Tommy, el sujeto me quiere asesinar con solo verme, como no iba a pensar eso –suspiro –entonces, ¿no son nada? –pregunto_

_-N-no –maldita tartamudez nerviosa –es simplemente mi amigo –le sonrió _

_-¿Y tú no quieres ser algo más que eso? –segunda mala señal, bajo la mirada triste y apagada en modo de afirmación para el actor ingles _

_-¿Jamás se lo dirás? –pregunto Benny, Tom asintió, el jamás sería capaz de romper con un matrimonio, el amor tan inmenso que le profesaba a interprete de Thor, solo lo jalaba a buscar la felicidad del rubio, por eso Tom por más necesitado que estuviera del cariño del rubio, jamás se confesaría_

_-Siento que el odio es mutuo –murmuro el intérprete de Sherlock, divirtiendo al ahora pelinegro, Hiddelston sabía que había un tanto de verdad pero mucha broma en ese comentario _

_-No tendrías porque, él no tiene la culpa de que me enamorara–sonrió y su mejor amigo le contesto el gesto divertido, dejaron de reír cuando se escuchó el sonido de un par de toques en la puerta del remolque_

_-Adelante –se limitaron a contestar ambos ingleses, al mismo tiempo, cosa que ocasiono risas en ese momento que fueron cortadas por la presencia del nuevo visitante, Chris Hemsworth se adentró en el lugar, portando el traje de Thor, haciéndolo ver tan imponente con él, Tom resistió como pudo el sonrojo y maravilla que le ocasionaban verle así vestido mientras Benedict intentaba ignorar esa mirada asesina que le dirija el rubio _

_-Tom, Joss te está buscando, quiere grabar las primeras escenas con Samuel –murmuro, todo era gruñidos en esa semana de parte de Hemsworth, y solo Sherlock lo noto _

_-Ah sí, yo –se miró a si mismo sin el traje de Loki –tengo que ir a prepararme –corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la salida –Benny, ya vuelvo –le sonrió, otra acción que irrito al rubio_

_-No te preocupes, te paso a ver set en un rato –le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ver como se alejaba corriendo como poseso hacia los vestuarios, solo por el gusto de escuchar ese gruñir lobuno, entre 'aléjate de el' y 'te odio'_

_Un dato curioso, cuando a Benedict le ofrecieron el papel de Sherlock en la serie, Thomas fue el primero en alegrarse, comentaba emocionado que el papel era perfecto para él, porque Benny era observador, por eso, aunque hubiera algo que se le escapara a Thomas, Benny era capaz de notarlo, esa actitud de odio, era demasiado obvia para el ingles_

_-¿No tiene cosas mejores que hacer, Benedict? –el inglés sonrió en sus adentros, y se levantó del mullido sillón color crema, se encamino un poco a la pequeña cocina que estaba en el remolque, tomo una pequeña tetera, la lleno de agua y la puso en el fuego_

_-Las grabaciones de Sherlock no comienzan hasta dentro de un mes, así que no –quería hacerlo enfadar, le parecía divertido, hasta malevolvo_

_-Hm –Christopher solo apretó los dientes para no insultarle, su rostro se tensó, Benedict trato de no reír_

_-Además, me encanta acompañar a Tommy –sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el vientre, oxidada y vieja, esas que no entran con facilidad y duelen más al entrar, solo por haberle dicho Tommy, por gozar de un privilegio que él no poseía_

_-Ah –se limitó a responder, se giró haciendo ondear un poco la capa y salió de ahí, echo una fiera, según el ingles _

_Era el momento de grabar la escena cuando Thor llega al rescate de su hermano, cuando Loki era llevado al Halliecarrier y Thor interviene llevándoselo de ahí, Tom estaba listo, Chris lo estaba también aunque su interior era un mar de celos y enfado, ambos se encontraban ya en el set, la escenografía estaba montada, solo verde a su alrededor y parte de la nave en la que sería supuestamente transportado Loki _

_-Listos –grito el director, discutiendo los encuadres y los tiempos en la que los actores se presentarían_

_-¡Accion! –grito, la pizarra bajo marcando el número de escena, Tom comenzó a actuar, expresando el miedo que sentía Loki al ver el cielo nublarse y los rayos caer, Chris y Robert tomaron sus puestos, entonces, impulsado por el arnés llego Chris, dando un salto hasta la nave, Tom le miro, con el miedo que miraría Loki a su hermano mayor, Chris pudo jurar por un segundo que ese miedo no haba a su personaje, pero no le importo, siguió con la escena, tomo al moreno del traje y lo junto a su rostro, cuando desvió apenas un poco la mirada de la de su compañero lo vio ahí, entre las cámaras del set, Benedict estaba ahí parado junto a Joss, ¿Qué diablos le había picado al quisquilloso director para dejar que el inglés se paseara tan libremente?, fueron un par de segundos, Benny sonrió y Chris sabía que esa sonrisa iba dirigida al otro inglés, la furia le lleno una vez más, en un movimiento de la nave vio una oportunidad perfecta, era un actor después de todo, se tambaleo fingiendo perder el equilibrio, los movimientos de la seudo nave habían –según esto- sacado de balance al actor, entonces sucedió, algo que dejo a todos los presentes con la quijada en el suelo, Chris Hemsworth estaba besando a Tom Hiddelston, en los labios, se había sujetado del borde de la escenografía para no caer, Chris Evans tenía los ojos abiertos, Robert Downey tenía la quijada capada, Joss grito un ¡Corten!, el beso duro apenas unos segundos, Christopher no quería ser obvio aunque después de probar la dulzura de esos labios no habría querido detenerse nunca_

_-'Un roce y ya me tiene loco y necesitado de más' –pensó para sí, el pelinegro estaba sonrojado como un tomate maduro y llevo una mano a su boca avergonzado _

_-Lo siento Tom –no realmente no lamentaba nada –fue un accidente –le miro fingiendo vergüenza, una vergüenza que en ese momento no poseía_

_-Yo…c-con permiso –huyo de ahí, despavorido, y aunque el rubio haya querido ir tras el no pudo, Joss le alcanzo para reprenderlo, después de unos minutos el director decidio que la escena se volvería a hacer, Tom volvió como todo un profesional –pero sin olvidar aquel beso –para el también había sido algo maravilloso, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, la escena transcurrió normal, cuando hubieron terminado el director agradeció su buen trabajo y olvido el incidente anterior, despidiendo a los actores y citándolos al otro día temprano por la mañana_

_-Tommy ¿estás bien? –Benedict le miraba, por dentro se carcajeaba, Chris Hemsworth era más fácil de desquiciar que cualquier persona_

_-¿Eh? S-si –sonrió, Benny no quiso decirle que llevaba acariciándose los labios alrededor de una hora_

_-¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo? Robert dice que irán a un pub cercano, ya sabes para quitar el estrés –Tom se lo pensó un momento, la experiencia reciente con los bares no había sido grata_

_-Bueno…yo –murmuro un tanto inseguro _

_-Vamos…no tienes escenas mañana…son las de los extras –le sonrió _

_-Pero…-fue cortado_

_-Anda~ -le puso la mejor carita de ángel que pudo _

_-Está bien –no podía ser tan malo, Benny estaría ahí para cuidarlo, pero casi de inmediato se angustio_

_-Chris ¿ira? –pregunto _

_-Claro –contesto Cumbertbach seguro, y entonces Tom sintió la necesidad de que la tierra se lo tragara_

_-Enserio eres torpe –en un bar cercano a la locación, todos los 'vengadores' en ese momento estaban haciendo un desastre, entre gritos, celebraciones, burlas y demás, el dueño del bar no se podía quejar, primero porque atendía a estrellas tan importantes del cine y segundo, le pagarían bien, y el dinero como en todo, es el que manda_

_-Sí, jajajajajajaja –esa era la voz de Jeremy que ya tenía varias –muchas –copas encima _

_-No fue mi error –murmura Chris que permanecía sobrio, no había tocado su cerveza en todo el tiempo, miraba de vez en vez a Tom que le esquivaba la mirada por vergüenza _

_-CLARO QUE SI –grito escandaloso el intérprete de Tony Stark –a mi…no me engañas…tu…tú lo hiciste a propósito –trastabillo hasta estar cerca de él y mirarle, inquisidor pero ebrio _

_-¡QUE NO! –Grito Hemsworth y los 2 borrachos del grupo –Renner y Downey- rieron _

_-Pareces un perro enojado Hemsworth –murmuro Cumbertbach que parecía solo divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno _

_-Benny…basta –fue lo único que dijo Tom, tratando de defender a su amigo _

_-Tu…ni digas nada –hipo Downey Jr.- que apuesto…todo el dinero de Stark Industries a que te fascino –Hiddelston se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos_

_-Robert, déjalo en paz –murmuro Christopher, deseaba tanto que lo que decía ese borracho fuera verdad_

_-Está bien Chris, no me molesta –le sonrió _

_-¿Podríamos hablar, en un lugar más…tranquilo? –miro a los dos ebrios, Chris Evans que hasta ese momento se había mantenido tranquilo y callado les indico a ambos que cuidaría que no hicieran alguna tontería, Benedict animo a Tom par que fuera alegando que también se haría cargo _

_Ya fuera del pub, Chris se quedó recargado en la pared, analizando cada palabra que tuviera para decir, estaba nervioso y no sabía como comenzar_

_-Lo lamento –murmuro _

_-Está bien, los accidentes pasan –sonrió, por dentro esa disculpa le dolió un poco _

_-¿Seguro? Yo…no quisiera ya sabes –no lo ah completo, era verdad que el rubio no deseaba perder la amistad de Tom, porque era la única cosa que lo ataba a él en este momento_

_-Sí, no te preocupes –Chris se acercó hasta el, dejando de recargarse en la pared de ladrillos rojizos del local, camino un par de pasos hasta estar cerca del inglés que aunque en edad fuera mayor, en estatura él le ganaba, se inclinó un poco, sonriéndole, esa sonrisa tan infantil que le encantaba al inglés, Chris tenía ese impulso necesitado, esas ganas de volver a besarle, esa necesidad casi enferma de probar esos labios hermosos y rojizos pero…_

_-¿Qué, vas a repetir tu acción de esta tarde? –sus ganas murieron cuando la borracha presencia del castaño los interrumpió _

_-No sé de qué hablas –murmuro Chris y el inglés se alejó de el _

_-Yo te vi…en si TODO el pub te vio –grito escandaloso cosa que hizo reír a Cumbertbach que se divertía tanto con los amigos del ingles _

_-Me voy –gruño Hemsworth dando pisotones sobre el pavimento, Tom corrió hasta el, y lo detuvo jalándolo un poco del brazo _

_-¿Qué pasa? –le miro _

_-Benedict solo es mi amigo –no sabía de donde había salido aquello, no tenía idea porque le había tenido que aclarar eso al rubio hasta que miro esa sonrisa tan hermoso y esos dientes blancos_

_-Lo sé –sonrió Hemsworth se inclinó un poco y beso su mejilla, alejándose de ahí, metiéndose en la camioneta 4x4 negra que poseía, Hiddelston se quedó ahí parado bajo el frio con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, lejos Robert gritaba idioteces y Benedict se sentía satisfecho _

_El festejo en el bar había terminado, Benny había llevado a Tom a su departamento y Chris ahora jalaba a Robert hasta su casa, el castaño estaba completamente ebrio y murmuraba estupideces que no entendía Evans _

_-Yo se…que eso no fue un accidente –murmuro Robert_

_-Beachboy aprovechado y suertudo –gruño, hipando y trastabillando, culpa del alcohol _

_-Robert…dame las llaves –le dijo el intérprete del orgullo americano, el castaño enseguida se las tendió, Evans con dificultad abrió la puerta y con un poco más de fuerza logro que ambos subieran hasta la segunda planta de esa hermosa casa, pequeña pero acogedora, no se comparaba a las mansiones inmensas que tenía el joven actor, pero como esa casa apenas y la ocupaba cuando necesitara grabar y solo él la habitaba no tenía por qué ser tan inmensa y ostentosa, pero igual contaba con todos los servicios necesario y unos que no tanto _

_-Robert –se quejó Evans –ayúdame un poco –le cargo hasta la habitación, aventándolo a la cama cuando estuvo dentro, Robert se desparramo en la misma y siguió murmurando tonterías, pero una no se escapó de los odios del rubio _

_-Evans…¿porque no me dejas besarte? –grito, el héroe de la nación le miro, avergonzado y molesto, como podía decir tales incoherencias _

_-No digas tonterías Robert –le gruño _

_-No lo son…ahora ven y dame un beso –se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, producto del alcohol, Evans solo dejo las llaves en la mesita de noche y se fue da ahí, no le parecía gracioso, no cuando el sabia, que estaba desarrollando un sentimiento fuerte por el arrogante actor, pero ignorando de que quizá, ese sentimiento era correspondido _

_Continuara… _

* * *

_**Ta-da~  
**_

**Fin del capitulo **

**Capitulo 4: Entrevistas  
**

**Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddelston se enfrentan a una entrevista con sus fans, ¿Que es el Hiddelsworth?, ¿Conoces el Thorki? ¿Si es cierto que tiene una relacion muy 'estrecha'?  
**

**Chris sabe que esto es un malevolo plan de Robert, a quien mas se le ocurriria dejar entrar a las fans al set...y dejar que los ataquen con semejantes preguntas  
**

**-o-  
**

_Si quieren preguntarles algo...mandenme sus preguntas en un review y estaran en la entrevista xD_**  
**

* * *

Hora de responder reviews~

-Naoki: New Cap~ otra vez...okno! xD bueno si, necesitaba que alguien se fregara a ese par, y esos dos son como perfectos para atormentar a la bonita pareja, me alegra que te gustara n.n y no sera un cap al mes...espero~

Zanzamaru: Robert es Stark ni mas ni menos, me alegra que te hayas divertido y espero hayas limpiado tus pantalones despues de leer el cap (?) me djeaste con la duda ¿se lo enseñaste a tu hermana? y que te dijo tambien se ensucio xD! okya! traigo la conti espero te haya gustado

fushiginashoujo: No demore tanto :3 me alegra que te encante y espero este cap tambien te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario

kaoryciel94: Yo no diria que los ayudan, los malditos estos sabotean, aunque si hay que decir que como que no son tan malditos y los dejan estar juntos y son cosas asi como para motivarlos pero igual se pasan de o*etes, yo tambien tengo un trauma y enfermedad de necesitar cosas de Loki LOL! gracias por tu comentaio y me alegra que te haya gustado

xDTemex3: TUUU~ me diste una super idea para este capitulo epero te haya gustado como lo desarrolle, xD! gracias por tu comentario y dejame alguna otra idea ingeniosa...y asi (?)

papillon69: Ya esta xD, gracias por el comentario

Chidori xD: Que resistencia leerte tres fics mios sin hartarte xD , que bueno que te hayas reido y te haya parecido divertido, y yo tambien rezo para que el Hiddels sea una realidad u.u es tan hermoso y no lo resisto, hm que mas, la escena del encierro era para que aprovechara pero bueno ya aprovecho aqui LOL! epero que te gustara el cap y si creo que habra algo mas entre evans y downey, no los hare sufrir mucho unos dos o tres caps nada mas xD ok no gracias por tu comentario :33

Bueno ya fue todo...

¿Me regalarn un comentario o me tiro del puente que esta cerca de mi casa?


End file.
